


whatever you like

by itiswhatitisbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, i think thats all, i went to a christian high school guys my teachers would be so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother told him his charm was going to be the death of him and she worried. Harry didn’t quite agree, he definitely thought it would be his making.</p><p>(Harry works at a country club, Louis is a millionaire member of said country club. Harry wants in his boat and his apartment but also in his pants.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> This was never meant to happen, I wrote the first part a long time ago and never finished it. I figured I may as well buckle down and be a big girl and finish it for daddy month. It's probably got too much fluff to be considered hardcore or something. I'm weak. 
> 
> The title is from Anya Marina's cover of Whatever You Like ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm1q0Oo-BCM ) it's a religious experience and it got me through writing this.
> 
> PSA: This work seems to get reposted a lot. This is me stating I do not consent for my works being reposted. If you want to discuss this further you can contact me on tumblr. I am often open to people translating my stories but I don't enjoy seeing things I worked hard on being copied onto new platforms. If you enjoy the fic so much just share the link, if you want to keep it press the download button.

Working at a country club has its benefits.

Like a good wage, the occasional access to the pool or tennis courts, making friends in your fellow employees but most importantly the chance to share air with the wealthy inhabitants of your work place.

Harry Styles quickly learned the last one was the most important one, because while it was fun to ogle at wealthy men in the poolside bar, it was another level to catch them watching him back.

His mother told him his charm was going to be the death of him and she worried. Harry didn’t quite agree, he definitely thought it would be his making.

The first time Harry met Louis Tomlinson he was serving him a drink oblivious to whom he was. He did a mental check list in his head, he had ordered one of the most expensive drinks on the menu and put it on his tab. Those were the two tell tale signs this man was important around here. But he was also wearing a Rolex and his blue eyes shone brightly against the reflection of the pool making him look deathly gorgeous, so young and so sun kissed.

 _Those_ were the two signs that he was perfect and Harry wanted in.

Louis Tomlinson watched him intently through hooded eyes as he idly chatted to the people around him and Harry poured his drink. Harry may or may not have bitten his lips a few extra times and pouted them out. He knew his best assets and he knew how to work them _thank you very much_.

It worked as well, Louis let his hand brush gently over Harry’s as he was handed the drink and he returned Harry’s advances with a wink. That was good but he needed more.

In the back room he crowed the pool boy Liam into a corner, he had been working here for a while longer than Harry. He seemed like he would know more and be willing to share it.

“Who is the guy at the bar? _Tomlinson_ , “ he say remembering the name he had given for the tab.

Liam arches his eyebrows but gives an answer, “Louis Tomlinson. He’s a big name at some musician production company, I don’t know I think this Uncle owns it or something he will probably inherit it one day. They make a lot though.”

The name Tomlinson now seems familiar to Harry like he had heard it somewhere, probably around the club. Or on the back of a CD.

Harry tries to act coy but asks, “Is he married or what?”

Liam smirks, “No. He seems to like a good boy though if you know what I mean.”

Harry’s face lights up and Liam definitely notices, “That’s just what I’ve heard around, I’ve never actually talked to him.”

It's then that Harry mentally determines himself. Louis is the most perfect thing he has seen in forever and probably will ever see. He wants him and he wants all of him bad.

He scurries back out to the bar he left unattended. Louis is still there. Harry does his work and politely keeps an eye on Louis, just admiring his cheek bones and the cut of his torso. Normal things. 

He is cleaning glasses and planning their wedding when a voice breaks through his internal monologue. It’s male, it’s soft and buttery and Harry desperately hopes it’s Louis talking.

“Harry.”

Harry never knew his name could be so sexual.

He turns and it definitely is. Louis Tomlinson leans over the bar eyeing him up and down. Harry quickly puts down the glass and steps up to the bar.

“How may I help?” he says like the good employee, before thinking out loud quickly, “How did you know my name?”

He isn’t wearing a name tag and he knows it. He gives a coy knowing smile to Louis.

“I know a lot about you Harry Styles. I asked around about you,” Louis says softy with no shame at all.

Harry giggles at bit and asks, “What did you say? Who’s that fit bartender?”

“Something like that,” Louis murmurs, “Look, when do you finish?”

It’s not uncommon for this to happen. Harry knows he is pretty and such. He gets a fair share of boys and girls alike asking him when he finishes work and if he wants to stick around or get out of here and hang out on a yacht.

Harry preens for a second as if contemplating when he does finish his shift. “Not for a while.”

He says it like he regrets it and he so badly wishes it wasn't the truth. The truth is he does in fact finish in about an hour, so not really that long. He’s got to keep them waiting though, not give him too much and leave him wanting more.

Louis looks pained by the thought. But shrugs his shoulders and says, “That’s a shame. I’ll just have to wait.”

“Hmm it is,” Harry says sweetly as he bites his bottom lip and bats his eyelashes for good measure. 

Harry flirts with him over the bar during work. He lets Louis convince him to stay after his shift and have a drink. He lets him and listens to Louis explain his work and his passions.  Harry doesn’t give much away and always stays in control, just giving a little more as the night drags on.

“Why do you work at a country club?”

“My friend got me the job, it pays my rent and helps with Uni.”

Louis smiles. “It’s just. You look like you belong on the other side of the bar Harry.”

“You want a ride home? You want to come back to mine? You can see the vintage guitar collection if you’d like,” Louis asks watching Harry’s eyes light up again at the mention.

Harry wants to so badly. But instead he says placing a hand on Louis’ thigh, “How about you take me on a real date instead?”

Louis looks slightly pained at the idea but nods and says, “Whatever you’d like.”

 

Louis picks him up that Saturday night in his Jaguar. It’s the first time Harry feels a bit embarrassed around Louis, because he hates the area he lives in and he feels guilty. Louis looks so pained parking his car in such a bad neighbourhood. He stands by the hood reluctant to let go just staring at it. Harry can see him from the window and grabs his phone and dashes out the door.

He carefully selected his outfit but you probably couldn’t tell. It’s his best pair of black jeans, with ripped knees and the deathly effect that makes them look like they are painted on. He paired it with a low scooped neck black shirt and his black boots. He isn’t sure where they are going, Louis didn’t say. He feels slightly underdressed but he can’t help it.

Louis watches him lock the door of his flat and walk down the front steps. His eyebrows arch only slightly and Harry can’t help but blush.

“Hi,” Harry says shyly reaching the car.

Louis smiles and his hand reaches out to toy with the edge of Harry’s shirt gently.

“Hello,” Louis replies greeting him with a smile.

“Nice car. I’m sorry if I’m under dressed," Harry murmurs, his cheeks reddening slightly embarrassed.

Louis seems confused by Harry’s confession and shakes his head and pulls him towards the passenger seat door he opens.

“You look perfect,” he smiles as Harry sits down running his fingers on the buttery leather seat. “We aren’t going anywhere like that anyway,” he says running a finger through a curl.

Harry doesn’t quite agree. He is pretty sure no matter where they go he will feel inadequate. But he figures, as Louis opens his own door and starts the car, he will be fine as long as Louis is by his side. 

“So where are we going then?” Harry asks instead with a glint in his eye.

He quickly begins to like the way Louis looks driving. His legs look sharp and his arms look strong. His grip is tight. His jaw is set.

Harry can’t help but lick his lips and hope Louis doesn’t notice (or does).

Louis seems to contemplate, not telling him for a moment, wondering if he should make Harry wait longer. But he gives in when Harry lets his fingers brush over his hand and he whispers, “Please.”

He sighs, broken by Harry’s flirting and says, “I’m taking you on the boat-“

Harry interrupts him grabbing his arm in excitement. Louis laughs but continues.

“We can’t go that far though, but we can have dinner.”

Harry has been on a few yacht’s and boats before with people from the club (half the time working) but never with someone as captivating and breathtaking at the man next to him. That is the most exciting part about this.

Harry can’t stop thanking him and Louis can’t stop basking in the glory of his praise and admiration.

They park in the marina and Louis opens Harry’s door for him _again_. They leave the fancy car but Harry doesn’t miss it as Louis slips his hand into his and they wander down the waters edge. They venture onto the boardwalk and Harry watches the boats go by as they keep walking.

They get bigger and bigger until Louis stops at the end in front of what is probably the biggest and best boat Harry’s eyes can see.

“This is it,” Louis says opening a few latches and ushering Harry carefully from the wharf to the boat. He guides him with a hand on the small of his back and Harry flushes red and warm, hot all over.

He likes Louis, he thinks as he feels him look after him. He stands and watches Louis guide him into the base of the boat where the heart lies. He likes Louis’ laugh and his smile. His hands and his boat. Harry thinks he likes Louis a lot.

They pass crew who greet them not batting an eyelid and Louis shows him the kitchen, the lounges and the deck. The deck is the most breathtaking as the boat pulls out of the docks and moves into the harbour.

It sort of takes Harry’s breath away. In the best way possible, maybe the same way Louis does. The sun is low and the water is flat, like a pond.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry says watching the water lap around the stern and feeling Louis’ breath surround him.

It really is though and Harry couldn’t be more grateful.

“It is isn’t it,” Louis says into the gentle sea breeze.

“Thank you for showing me this.”

 

They eat in the dining room, he had bought his chef along with him he tells Harry joking he should be grateful he doesn’t have to eat food Louis made. Harry laughs because it’s cute. He has to physically stop himself from saying that he wants to cook for Louis. 

He is sure Louis has a big kitchen. He wants to wake up in his bed and make him breakfast in that kitchen, use all the parts Louis has probably never touched before. Then wake him up with breakfast and blowjobs in bed.

Too far Harry, too far. 

Louis lets Harry drink too much wine however, and Harry starts to lose his inhibitions. He babbles on about his job and his studying and everything that comes to mind to try and make himself seem interesting. His seat on one side of the table seems too far away by the time dessert rolls around.

“Can I sit a little closer?” Harry says with his glass in his hand and his smile wide. It slips out. He definitely means it though.

Louis smirks placing his glass down. “You can do anything you like Harry.”

Harry copies him and places his now empty glass down. He doesn’t think twice before he stands up and rounds the table to place himself in Louis' lap.

It’s just as nice as he knew it would be. His thighs are strong and his hands instantly hold Harry in a way that comforts him and reminds him that Louis is so lovely to be looked after by. He can’t help but giggle slightly, intoxicated by the wine and the presence he is in.

“What’s funny?” Louis says rolls his hand slowly along the edge of Harry’s shirt where skin meets fabric.

“You,” Harry says resting his head on Louis shoulders letting his breath etch into Louis throat. “You’re perfect.”

Louis hums in agreement. “I’d say the same thing about you.”

“I like you,” Harry answers bashfully looking up. He knows he must sound and look silly. All curled up and kitten like, he has been told it before by too many boys. He jumps too fast and throws too much of himself in. He doesn’t care though, Louis is making him want to.

“And I like you, a lot if I’m being honest,” Louis replies. Harry wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting to be turned away too quickly.

He latches on more then. “Can I have some dessert?”

Louis raises his right hand from Harry’s back slightly and raises it with a flick of his wrist. In an instant both his hand is back where it belongs and a plate is being placed on the table for Harry.

It’s dark chocolate cake and Harry looks at it then back at Louis. He leans in close. “Can you kiss me?”

When Louis speaks Harry can feel it on his lips. “You can have whatever you want.”

And he gets what he asked for. Louis kisses Harry in a gentle peck first, slow and so he feels every inch of it. His hand rises and pulls Harry in by the hair. That is when he really starts to kiss him. Deep and dark, with their chests pressed and their tongues together. The type of kiss where you need to gasp for breath but don’t have the time or the care to, where you bodies become one. It's warm and fussy and makes Harry hot all over. 

It’s Louis who pulls away to a pouting Harry, who keeps leaning forward for more and _more_. He whines when Louis puts a hand between them.

“Eat your cake,” he says slightly forcefully placing a fork in Harry’s palm.

Harry does oblige then, he likes doing what Louis wants him to do. He knows that already. It’s a warm feeling that takes residence in his gut.

So he eats his cake, slowly and maybe a little exaggeratedly.

“You want some?” he offers Louis, batting his eyelashes. He doesn’t want to be greedy.

Louis takes the fork and puts the piece in his mouth, closing his eyes as he swallows it down.

Harry finishes his cake and Louis reluctantly makes him get off his lap.

“Do you want more wine?” he says as Harry settles down on the sofa, disappearing between mounds of pillows and throw blankets. It’s sort of like clouds Harry’s mind tells him.

Harry nods at Louis, who stands over him watching with arms crossed. “Yes, please.”

Louis nods and signals for one of his staff members. They idly chat for a minute and Harry shifts trying to get comfortable, kicking his boots off.

“Harry, I’ll be back in a minute,” Louis says as he disappears leaving a lingering touch on Harry’s cheek.

Harry can hear that the motor of the boat has stopped and they are anchored. The sun has gone now, but the lights from the boat illuminate the water. Harry can see this from the window. He can hear nothing else but lapping water and the clinking of glasses coming from the kitchen.

The boat is modern in fittings but classic Harry thinks. The television is huge, everything is huge. Harry wonders if this is just all for Louis, if he has anyone to share it with. It seems like an awfully large place to spend your time alone in.

Harry turns his head and evacuates from his thoughts when he hears footsteps entering the room again. Louis walks in holding a bottle in one hand. Harry is pretty sure that single bottle is costs more than his entire years worth of wages.

“Sorry love, had to go find the right one myself. Couldn’t compromise for anything less could I.”

Harry bites his lip. No, he couldn’t could he.

“Is this just all for you?” Harry blurts out instead. “I mean, do you spend time on here by yourself?”

Louis smiles, filling up their glasses. “I guess so, although to be entirely honest I don’t use it that much.”

“What about your family?”

“I don’t see them that often, it’s complicated.”

Harry takes his glass when he is handed it and Louis settles onto the couch next to him. He easily fits into his side, snuggling like he did before at the table.

“But your uncle?” Harry asks with gentle curiosity.

Louis visibly tenses under Harry. “Also complicated, haven’t seen him in a long time. “

Harry doesn’t push then, just hums in agreement. He just lets Louis rubs circles on his thigh and keep him warm. “Can we stay here tonight?”

Louis chuckles and leans down to kiss Harry’s forehead, pushing the curls away. It’s sweet and gentle, Harry tries to not purr or something equally stupid. His eyes do fall closed for a bit though.

“No, we’re heading back now,” he says as Harry frowns.

There are Harry’s dreams of sex on a boat gone.

“The weather isn’t quite right, I don’t want to risk it,” he continues, “You can come back to mine if you’d like.”

Harry smiles, he also leans forward away from the touch to place his half empty glass on the table. He turns his body toward Louis and places a soft hand on his chest.

“Okay.”

Louis likes this he can tell. He cards his finger through his fringe again. “There’s a good boy.”

Harry leans down to capture his mouth in another kiss, still hungry from before searching the faint taste of chocolate cake and wine. Harry likes the burn of his stubble and the hard grip of his hands and he relentlessly pushes his lips against his. It’s good, it’s _really good_.

“Can I at least,” Harry murmurs between kisses, catching this breath, “Blow you on the boat?”

It’s not really a question because he already knows the answer and is already grappling at Louis’ pants trying to find the zipper and maybe purposefully feeling his length by groping him. 

Louis laughs deeply into the side of Harry’s neck, giving it a quick nip to leave a mark before nodding. “Sure baby.”

Harry knows it’s just a word but it goes straight to his crotch. It’s Louis voice that does it, low and demanding. And the way he punctuates it with a tug on his hair lowering him down just the way Harry likes without even knowing the fact.

Harry is sure he whimpers. He hopes Louis heard it.

He makes quick work of Louis pants now he has slid off the couch and is on his knees. He tries not to fumble. He rests his cheek on Louis thigh rubbing it along the rough black fabric, he pops open the button and slides them a bit down. He licks his lips with slight exaggeration, he can feel his mouth watering anyway so it isn’t that dramatic. He watches Louis for a second, the way he is watching him intently. He grabs the band of Louis pants and folds it down not breaking their eye contact.

He folds it until Louis’ cock is freed from its constraint. Harry is definitely sure he makes a noise then. It’s just a really lovely cock that’s all. He is also definitely sure Louis heard it because he makes a sound of pleasure and is placing his hand on Harry’s head again.

Harry hesitates looking up. “Can I?” he says reaching his hand forward.

Louis opens his eyes and nods like it is painful just looking at Harry now. “You can touch.”

With permission to do so Harry does. It’s good he thinks instantly. Harry know his hands are huge, they come in use in terms of fingering and all that but can be an annoyance when guys get upset because his giant paws make their cocks look small. But right now, Harry thinks frantically, his hands look really small as they slick Louis up with spit from his mouth.

That might be a first.

Harry doesn’t take long and quickly ducks his head down and puts his hands behind his back. It’s not something he thinks twice about. Louis obviously appreciates the sentiment with the noise he lets out.

Harry lets the head brush over his lips a few times, spreading pre come so he can savour the taste for a bit. He experimentally lets his tongue out a bit as well. Before pulling up as Louis curses at him beneath his breath.

Harry wants him to push him. He wants to let him tell him off for teasing. And he does so.

“Harry, don’t tease,” Louis says shoving his hand into Harry’s hair, gathering it up and making Harry whimper in the best and worst way.

He pushes him down, shoving his face toward his crotch and Harry opens widen without thinking. “Yes, daddy.”

It’s quiet and Harry doesn’t give a shit if he heard. Because before he can panic or think he has a mouth full of cock to worry about. He doesn’t really have time to inch down slowly it’s pretty much all or nothing then Louis pulls him back up.

The stretch and feel is good, Louis is good and so perfect so Harry doesn’t think twice before going at it again and harder this time and without so much guidance. With more tongue, more bravado and more depth.

“You are so good baby, so perfect for me. Your mouth Harry,” Louis whines beneath him.

It's then that Harry thinks, bobbing his head up and down letting spit drip down his chin, of how loud this is. And how there are most definitely people, staff members, in the other room.

It gets him off. He should maybe see someone about that.

The thought of someone walking in, the thought that Louis doesn’t care and the feeling of satisfaction he gets in that. It’s making him really hard. He doesn’t budge though, keeps his hands locked together.

Louis is quickly coming undone, his constant loud mouth babbling out praise to Harry is getting more erratic and wild.

“You mouth is good, but I bet your ass is better,” he saying tugging harder on Harry, pushing him down and holding him letting his gag, “I’m going to fuck your ass like you are fucking my mouth.”

The way Harry whimpers and whines at the suggestion must push Louis over the edge. It’s the hum of his mouth and the way his eyes are leaking out tears that cause him to let go and come down Harry’s throat without warning.

Harry of course, doesn’t mind, he realises it’s happening before it does. He swallows it down the best he can, opening his eyes to look into Louis wrecked ones. When Louis catches Harry’s eyes his makes a noise akin to pain and closes them again.

He is a right mess. Harry wonders if he looks any better. Probably worse.

It’s then that he realises he wants to come badly, he is so so hard. And so so in need.

“Louis,” he says, it sounds foreign. His voice is gone and he feels like calling him something else right now but figures it's best he doesn’t. “Can I come?”

Louis looks shocked but doesn’t show it at Harry’s question. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and opens the again. He grabs hold of Harry’s shoulders and hoists him upward.

“Yes, yes you’ve been such a good boy Harry,” he says breathless as he grabs onto his lap full of Harry. He gets his hand in his pants and with a few quick fast strokes Harry is relieved of his tension. It feels so good spilling over onto Louis' hand and slumping all of his weight onto him coming undone.

Harry tries to steady his breath as he rests his head on Louis shoulder. Louis keeps his strong hands on him however, and won’t stop telling him how good he was through sweet kisses and tender words.

It’s only a few minutes before they start to get uncomfortable and Harry’s head comes back to him again. “We’re probably going to dock in a few minutes, probably best we clean up,” Louis says quietly with a bit of tender humour in his voice.

He is totally a mess Harry laughs, looking down at him. He has come all over his hand which has sort of been transferred to Harry’s shirt.

Louis slides Harry off his lap and takes his hand helping him up. He leads him down a hall toward what seems to be the master bedroom en suite. Harry can’t help but giggle at his appearance in the mirror. His hair looks terrible.

Louis smiles. “Sorry about the hair.”

“I like it,” Harry replies watching Louis run a flannel under the tap. “Not the this look,” Harry corrects pointing to his birds nest, “But the you know hair thing.”

Louis nods knowing. He tries to clean his hands to the best of his ability and Harry tries to the same, he also tries to clean his face. Pretty embarrassing have dried come on your cheek.

“I’ll get you a shirt,” Louis says frowning down at the mess he made on Harry’s.

Harry tries to smooth his hair out as he watches Louis leave in the reflection of the mirror. He can see him open up a walk in wardrobe and fish out a black shirt. Who has a wardrobe full of clothing on a boat you never use?

He returns and Harry darts his eyes pretending like he wasn’t watching him and his ass.

“This alright?” Louis says holding up a black shirt, very similar to the one Harry was wearing.

“It’s more than alright.”

Harry grabs his shirt by the hem and lifts it up over his head and drops it in the sink. Louis takes a visible breath and hands him the new one.

“God,” Louis says, “Don’t do that or we’ll never get off this boat.”

He tries to avert his eyes while Harry laughs, lifting the new shirt over his head. He doesn’t look at the tag, probably going to make him embarrassed to see what brand this is compared to the one he swapped it for. It’s a good fit and it is so soft. He’ll be alright he reckons. It will do.

Harry and Louis leave the room to enter back into the sitting area they had been in before. Only now Louis can’t keep his hands off Harry. He is touching his hands, shoulders, and back.

“Mr. Tomlinson, the boat has docked,” a woman in uniform tells Louis.

Harry doesn’t really want to leave he thinks as Louis leads him off. But he figures if this is the beginning he likes where it is going.

“Did you like it?” Louis says as he pulls out of the marina in the car once again.

Harry smiles. Like is too small a word.“I loved it, thank you.”

“No need to thank me Harry,” Louis says. “I like to spoil the people I care about.”

He cares about Harry. Louis cares about Harry.

 

The first thing Harry thinks upon entering Louis apartment is that it is so clean and white. And they are so high up, out of every glass wall he can see lights and towers and distance. He feels a little bit like he is on top of the world.

It sounds cheesy but that feeling still doesn’t compare to the way he feels when he looks at Louis. That is like the top of the world with champagne fizzing away in your veins. 

“Do you live here alone?” Harry asks idly as he looks at the plaques of platinum, gold and silver records on the wall.

Louis is in the adjoining kitchen getting water for them or something.

“Yeah, my best friend Zayn lives in the same building though so it doesn’t feel like it most of the time,” he says rounding the corner and handing Harry a glass.

“Thanks,” Harry says graciously. “It’s just big that’s all.” 

Louis shrugs. “You want to see the guitars?”

Harry nods quickly and beams. Louis takes his down to the music room and Harry has to hold in his squeals of delight. Honestly.

They spend a good hour just chatting, doing nothing but letting Harry ooh over the instruments. Every time Louis grabs a new one he is more impressed and shocked. It becomes a bit of a game for Louis, Harry can tell. 

It’s cute the way he scrambles and tunes them and sings for Louis. Louis likes it, they don’t get enough attention it’s nice to have someone like Harry to give it to them. So he tells him those thoughts exactly.

Harry blushes. “Thanks for showing me them and letting me play with them.”

He yawns after that as he gently puts the acoustic one he was fiddling with back on its holder.

“You want to see my bedroom?” Louis asks comically moving his eyebrows up and down for affect. He stands up and gets off the floor where they were lying.

Harry laughs. “You need to work on your game.”

He offers a hand to Harry and he takes it and hoists him up. “Maybe but you’ll end up in my bed anyway.”

Harry laughs again at the way Louis finished it with a wink. “True.”

He lets himself be led out of the room and down the hall toward what appears to be Louis room. It’s huge and the bed is huge. The view is also nice, out the window and Louis himself.

Harry is already mentally calculating how fun this is going to be with how big and soft this bed looks when Louis asks, “Do you need to borrow some pyjamas?”

Harry’s internal series of events is shattered. “I don’t want to go to bed,” he pouts. He pulls Louis closer via their held hands and kisses him short and sweet.

“You’re tired Harry,” Louis says when they break away.

Harry doesn’t agree. Every nerve ending in his body is on fire. “Maybe I was a minute ago,” he says leaning in closer so his breath is on Louis cheek, “But not anymore.”

He goes to kiss Louis again and Louis gets the picture, pulling him in with tight hands and a firm grip. Harry likes it and he lets Louis pull his shirt up to let his hands wander.

“Okay,” Louis says as an answer when he pulls away leaving Harry panting. He runs his fingers down the panes of his lower back and pushes him toward the bed forcefully.

“I’m so awake you have no idea,” Harry whines as he shuffles backward and Louis bites at his collarbones.

Louis hums as he pushes Harry down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. “I think I have a good idea,” he says as he rubs his hand on the seam of Harry’s jeans feeling him up and savouring the way he responds to his touch. Very awake indeed.

Harry’s laugh turns into a moan quickly. So responsive.

“Don’t tease,” Harry moans.

“What do you want Harry?” Louis whispers leaning in close, right into the shell of his ear. He lets his hands continue to wonder.

“Everything, anything,” Harry replies.

Louis grabs the bottom of his shirt and lifts it over Harry’s head. He is confronted with the same sight he had held in the bathroom on the boat. It’s better now he doesn’t have to resist.

“I wanted to bend you over the counter on the boat when you took your shirt off,” Louis says louder this time.

He will be the death of Harry. Harry can barely open his mouth and form words already. His mind is clouded, just a constant stream of Louis, Louis, Louis.

“I should have.”

Harry gasps as Louis toys with his nipples and grinds on him from above. “You should have,” Harry says without thinking, his mouth and his head aren’t connected anymore.

Louis is leaving marks he can feel it, he isn’t taking any prisoners he is going all in or nothing Harry can tell. His hand moves back down toward Harry’s zipper and toys with the idea before undoing the button.

He helps Harry out of his jeans and pants, and then does his own and lets Harry enjoy the view. He climbs back over him right in the middle of the bed. He kisses him deep and heavy, lets Harry grope at his ass and put his big hands to use.

He breaks away and puts his hands forcefully on Harry’s chest pushing him down and making him whine.

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“You,” he replies without preamble.

Louis shakes his head and leans down. “Say it.”

Harry doesn’t quite know what he means.

“I heard you. Say it.”

Harry flushes red with embarrassment and total utter lust. His mouth is both dripping and dry when he looks into Louis eyes and says, “I want you daddy.”

Louis smirks back at him, running a finger along Harry’s jaw slowing watching the way his eyes get wider and wider and his mouth hangs open. He dips it in his mouth and adds another just for fun. Harry licks them up as he presses down on his tongue. 

“Good boy,” he says before he removes them leaving Harry panting and leans over to the bedside table retrieving lube and a condom.

Harry stays where he is left and doesn’t move an inch, even though Louis knows he must be dying to. This is definitely a thing.

As soon as Louis taps his leg and says, “Up.” Harry is moving in rapid speed to do as he is told, folding his legs for Louis without complaint or preamble.

“You’re doing good baby,” Louis says from in between his legs as he coats his fingers up.

Harry preens for a second before Louis is putting his fingers to use, spreading lube all around his rim before slowly pressing one finger in. Harry’s hand grips Louis and he whines, breathless. “Daddy.”

Louis picks up his pace at that, not waiting much longer before pressing a second in much to Harry’s delight. Even as Louis stretches them and goes deep he still wants more, pushing himself to the best of his ability.

“More. Please,” Harry whines and Louis indulges him fulfilling his request with three fingers.

Harry’s mouth seems to be permanently stuck open as he tries to rock himself back onto Louis fingers. Louis smiles at him, biting his bottom lip to stop words from tumbling out that he might be ashamed by, doing all this hard work and working up a sweat.

“You ready?” Louis asks dipping his head down close to Harry, looking straight into his glossy eyes.

Harry nods frantically. “Yes. Please.”

Louis arches his eye brow and moves his fingers just right to brush them where he wants them to go. Harry’s back arches and his fist grabs at the bed. “Yes. Please daddy.”

Happy with that response, Louis pulls them out and kisses Harry’s frown away at his loss. Louis thinks he is starting to enjoy this a bit too much.

Harry watches him, trying to gather his breath together, lying flat on his back useless with his only movement being the rise and fall of his chest.

Louis makes quick work of putting the condom on and slicking himself up so before Harry knows it he is leaning back over him pushing him into the bed and pinning his hands above his head.

“You going to be good?” Louis asks. Harry nods and searches for a kiss which he receives pressed just on the corner of his mouth. It’s nice but not enough.

Harry lets Louis fold his body before he rubs the tip of his cock over his rim a few times teasingly, just to see if Harry behaves himself. Which he does, content he has worked him up enough Louis steadily starts to press in.

Harry remembers how big he had felt on the boat in his hands and savours the feeling as Louis pushes in. The stretch is good, sharp and tight but good because all he can think about, see and feel now is Louis. That is all he focuses on, he has a one track mind.

When Louis is all the way in he stops and lets Harry breath, “So good baby, so tight Harry.”

Harry presses his heels tighter into Louis back and pulls him forward. “You can move,” he stutters out on a shaky breath. "Please, daddy."

So Louis does move, slowly at first just a slow slide but Harry can tell it’s the warm up. It’s good though, how Harry can feel every inch like it's suspended in time.

But he picks up the pace quickly as soon as he can tell Harry is getting used to it and needs a bit more of a work out. He thrusts faster and holds him down tighter.  

Every time Louis thrusts down Harry brushes up against his stomach, the pace he is setting now means it’s happening so fast it's pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The friction is driving him wild.

“Don’t come baby,” Louis says between breaths.

Harry can do that. He knows he can.

“Don’t come until I say so.”

It’s just hard when Louis is relentlessly hitting his prostate and repeatedly telling him how well he is doing. He keeps up his pace until Harry feels him losing his control himself as Louis becomes more erratic.

He takes his hand and grabs hold of Harry’s cock. “You can come now Harry, you've been so good for daddy,” he says as he strokes him once, twice and lets him come.

A wash of relief flows through Harry as he does so, he slumps back onto the bed and just lets Louis use him through it. It doesn’t take long before he can feel Louis come also, following right behind him moaning his name and dropping down on top of him.

They both lay trying to catch their breath before Louis tries to sit up and pull out much to Harry’s dismay as he pulls him forward with his heels again. Louis laughs and kisses his nose and his cheek before forcefully removing the grip his legs have around him.

Harry has his eyes closed so doesn’t know where Louis goes or what he does but eventually he feels him return. He lifts his arms and cleans him all over much to Harry’s delight.

“I would suggest a shower but you are almost already asleep,” Louis chuckles at Harry’s yawns and tired sleepy disposition. Harry agrees with a quiet nod. He should probably be surprised Louis is letting him stay over or something but he thinks that surprise came when Louis offered him pyjamas before.

He feels the bed dip next to him and opens his eyes to catch Louis staring back at him.

“You want a shirt or something?” he asks genuinely concerned about Harry.

Harry looks down at himself. He’ll be alright.

“I’m fine,” he says snuggling up to Louis and letting him roll the blankets back and over them.

The bed is huge, Harry doesn’t really give a shit though. He stays as close as he possibly can to Louis. It is a lot nicer and warmer than his cramped stretcher back at his flat.

Louis strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. Harry isn’t sure when he turns the lights off, he is pretty sure he is well and truly gone before then as he falls asleep thanks to the rocking rhythm of the rise and fall of Louis chest beneath him.

 

When Harry wakes up the next morning he is warm and comfortable, but very alone. When he rolls over to where Louis was sleeping all he finds is a note.

_“Had to run into the office, you looked too peaceful to wake. Make yourself at home. I’ll be back soon, Louis.”_

It’s very disorientating waking up alone in someone else’s house. He isn’t quite sure where anything is. He spends a good ten minutes trying to turn the shower on which seems to have a massive control panel instead of a normal tap which is left or right for warm. It’s got like air control, steam control and fifty different temperature gages.

He gets there in the end, and it just might be the best shower he has ever had. Louis also has heaps of unopened bottles of shampoo that Harry picks from. Louis seems to be the type to buy everything and test them later.

After the shower Harry figures he should make himself some food. The kitchen is huge but Harry ends up not really using it because he opens the fridge door and there is a selection of fruit, pastries and juices with a label that says, “Harry” on them.

Seems like someone in housekeeping got the memo.

Harry just flops down on the couch after that with his selection of breakfast foods. There isn’t that much to watch. He tries to play a bit on the piano for a while as well. That ends badly, he didn’t know he was so terrible.

Harry is in the middle of a half nap flopped on a pillow watching a rerun of _America’s Next Top Model_ when Louis comes back. He is wearing a suit and Harry almost fucking dies right there on the couch with only Tyra Banks and Louis at witnesses.

“Hi,” Louis greets casually throwing a briefcase on a table and running a hand through his hair.

Harry wonders if he even knows what he is doing to him.

“Hello,” Harry says, it comes out sort of breathless and sad.

Louis frowns. “Sorry, I didn’t intend to leave you alone here all day.”

Harry sits up feeling guilty. “No. I’m fine. It’s just-“

Harry tries to stop himself but can’t. “You look really good that’s all.”

Louis smirks at Harry’s pain, and walks over to him flopping down on the couch next to him and letting Harry get all over him.

“Okay,” Louis smiles.

Harry instantly feels more at home. He feels like he could live in Louis' side forever now. He has had one taste and he never wants to leave.

 

That’s how it starts and what sets the tone really, Harry thinks. The first date was good by all means, but Louis likes to outdo himself Harry can tell.

It becomes a habit. He’ll pick him up on a Friday and not tell him where they are going.

The second time it was a fancy restaurant where they served them almost eight courses and talked only in Italian to Louis.

The third time they went shopping and Louis made Harry try everything on in the most expensive stores he could find. Harry whined that he didn’t want anything but Louis agreed that was fine. He just wanted to see him try things on and have a personal fashion show. They got Burberry closed for them and Harry would try a jacket on, then little known to him Louis would get the shop assistant to bag it up. In YSL Harry only had to let his eyes linger on some boots for a second too long before Louis had them on his feet then on his credit card.

Harry left that date with almost an entirely new wardrobe without his permission.  And when they went to bed that night Louis tied his hands to the headboard with a Givenchy scarf and covered his eyes with one from Alexander McQueen.

The tipping point was the fourth week. Louis picked Harry up and flew him to Paris with no warning. Harry was expecting dinner or a booked out cinema but Paris would suffice also. Harry may or may not have cried a little bit as well, because Louis was mean and how could be ever repay him for this and also because this was the greatest thing anyone had ever done for him.

It’s then in a hotel in Paris feeding each other strawberries and champagne that Harry lets it slip out.

“You’re the best boyfriend,” he says between a giggle and from under his eyelashes.

Louis hand freezes where it is going in to feed Harry another strawberry. He retracts it and the room grows very very silent.

Harry wants to drown in the champagne. Is Louis not his boyfriend? But they do heaps of cute stuff together like this for example, he is pretty sure people don’t just feed each other strawberries not to look cute and coupley. Harry bites his bottom lip and turns his head.

“Harry,” Louis says, his tone warning. Harry turns his head back toward and catches his sad eyes.

“I’m not really looking for a relationship. I don’t really do the whole boyfriend thing.”

Louis pats his leg and sighs. Harry frowns. He wants to ask why he always gets upset when other people talk to him at the club, why he wants him to quit his job because he hates seeing him hate it so much, and why he always always lets him stay over and feeds him breakfast in the morning.

Also why he flies him out to Paris on a whim. But he settles on letting it go. Something aren't worth the fight. 

“I know. It’s alright, just a slip of the tongue,” Harry says instead but it sounds a bit weak. “Feed me the strawberry then I don’t have all day,” he adds on the end to make it more light hearted. He opens his mouth wide and winks.

It’s just, Harry wants to date the fuck out of Louis and thought he was already well on his way to doing so.

 

“I accidentally called him my boyfriend and then he told me he doesn’t want a relationship,” Harry tells Niall on a Tuesday night over a beer and a game of FIFA.

“Has anything changed?” Niall asks not turning to look at him, his gaze is fixed on the television set. 

Harry thinks. Not nothing has changed, Louis still cuddles him a lot and marks him up. He still held his hand and washed his hair on Sunday morning. They still ate fruit salad in bed and Louis gave him a new shiny ring for his pinky finger. He also still called him his baby. And Harry still called him daddy but Niall doesn’t need to know about that.

They just acted like it never happened. 

“No. Everything is exactly the same. I’m so confused,” Harry says throwing his controller down. "Tell me I’m crazy but people who aren’t in relationships don’t wash each other’s hair right?”

Niall laughs giving up on the game as well. “Mate, I’m not a relationship expert but that sounds like weird sappy shit to me.”

Just as Niall stops talking Harry’s phone vibrates under his leg, he retrieves it and reads the message.

 _“Come stay the night please,”_ from Lou with a love heart emoji.

Harry sighs. This is a typical occurrence that he has no self control over. He doesn’t even know why he pays his rent anymore, he is barely here. And when he is here he doesn't want to be here (once you get used to under floor heating there is no going back). 

He texts back a quick, _“Okay.”_

“Looks like I’m going out,” he tells Niall standing up and grabbing a jumper and his toothbrush.

Niall shakes his head. Harry checks his phone again to see Louis has replied, _“Good, because I’m waiting outside your house already.”_

Harry picks up his things and makes to leave with a quick goodbye to Niall who replies, “Be safe! Use protection.”

Upon climbing in the car Louis is all over Harry pressing him up against the window and kissing him. “I missed you,” he says as he cards a finger through his hair.

“You saw me yesterday,” Harry laughs.

Louis goes to pull away but changes his mind and kisses him once more for final good measure. “I know, but it’s still too long.”

Only then does he pull away and start the car.

 

Harry stays and makes Louis breakfast in the morning and kisses him before he goes to work, straightening the tie he carefully had picked out and waving him off. He also makes Louis promise him he is allowed to blow him in his suit when he gets home because it’s not fair that he hasn’t been able to do so yet. 

Harry skips his morning class but attends his afternoon one but still makes it home in time to make dinner. He doesn’t actually think about going back to the flat and Niall which should scare him a bit. It’s just if Louis wants him to go home he will take him home.

He puts on Louis clothes and wraps himself in Louis blanket and stays on the couch busying himself until Louis gets home doing his assignment. Louis is late but eventually he walks through the door looking tired and busy on the phone. Harry perks up hearing his voice but all he gets is a small wave then a kiss on the head and Louis has disappears into the study down the hall.

Disappointed, Harry huffs out a deep breath and throws his books onto the sofa and leaves his blanket. He shuffles his way down the hall following the voice. Louis sits at his desk hand in his hair slumped over.

Harry stands in the doorway contemplating his move against the door frame. But Louis looks up and catches his eyes his lips turn up slightly and he leans back in the chair and takes his hands off the desk. Harry blushes at him, and Louis leans back and taps his lap ushering Harry forward. Harry, with his hands behind his back shuffles toward him, moving slow and steady with a little sway of the hips.  

He seems to be ignoring the person on the phone now in favour of Harry. _That_ is the way Harry likes it. 

“Can you repeat that?” Louis says as he prompts Harry with a hand. Harry steps forward again and walks around the desk. He politely places himself delicately in Louis lap snuggling his mouth into his neck to breathe him in.

This is his favourite place to be he thinks. Louis is nice and warm and strong, and he is rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s back letting his flimsy shirt bunch up.

“I agree but I don’t we can just push into something like that without prior consideration.”

Harry kisses Louis neck but is sad he can’t get to his collar bones because they are covered up. He sighs and let’s Louis sneak a hand into the front of his shirt and play with his nipples. He knows what it does to Harry.

“No,” Louis says sternly, at first Harry thinks it’s to him but he quickly figures the sharp tone is for the person on the other side of the call. He does shudder for a second and feels tingly and warm inside.

Harry tries to keep as silent as he can but it’s hard as Louis twists his fingers and then leans in for a quick peck totally disregarding whoever he is talking to.

Harry whines slightly when he pulls away and bites his bottom lip as soon as the sound comes out. He didn’t mean it. Louis shakes his head and covers Harry’s mouth with his hand for a second. It’s a thrilling second Harry thinks. He knows his eyes must double in size. 

Louis parts his legs wider and Harry gets the picture quickly. His mind lights up with delight as Louis pushes him down. Harry knows he is pushing his luck and the boundaries but he is feeling a bit naughty when he whispers a bit too loudly, “Daddy," as he kisses down his chest and gets on his knees.

Louis grabs his hair and yanks hard causing Harry’s eyes to water and his mouth to open. But he doesn’t make a noise of pain. He smiles.

“We aren’t signing contracts until all of this has properly been discussed, it’s not an option until then,” Louis says harshly. The tone turns Harry on, he sounds so strong and powerful and he is staring down at Harry expectantly.

Harry grabs Louis' belt and undoes it and makes quick work of his trousers and pants. He frees his cock quickly and gets his hands on it and its semi hardness. 

Louis hitches his breath and Harry wonders how long he is going to make this phone call go on for. It’s then that it hits Harry, Louis is on the phone doing work while Harry is practically under the desk in his office about to give him head. Harry moans and Louis yanks his hair again. God, he loves his daddy. 

“Sorry daddy,” he smiles, before leaning down to lick at Louis cock as he moves his hand steadily up and down.

“We’re just going to have to talk about this in person, my assistant will be in touch. We aren't going to come to a conclusion over the phone if you keep being stubborn and not reasoning with the consequence here.”

Harry licks his lips before taking the head in his mouth and sucking down. He feels Louis shudder and goes deeper.

“That’s fine. I'll set something up. Thank you. Good bye,” Louis says quickly before he ends the call and throws his phone on the desk. He finally breathes and lets out the noise he was keeping inside because now Harry is relentlessly bobbing up and down on his knees under the desk for Louis.

He pulls off and looks up at Louis, he delicately licks the corner of his mouth where a bit of spit and pre come sits.

“Harry,” Louis says harshly, “Be a good boy for daddy. Don’t tease.”

Harry feels his eyes roll back at the heat that that statement makes pool in his gut. It's the way Louis so casually reprimands him like it is a reward. Because it is. “Yes,” he breathes out without thinking, “Yes, daddy.”

He picks up the pace then taking him down all the way to where his fist lies edging his nose as close as he can to connect them together. He feels Louis buck up and he hum’s sending vibrations along the cock in his mouth. Harry really wants to beg for him to just fuck his mouth already. 

Harry can feel him coming undone so pulls all the way off and takes a deep breath. He narrows his eyes and moves his fist up and down. He looks up at Louis, “Come on me.”

Louis stutters and Harry repeats himself, “Come on my face daddy. Please.” He really hopes the added _daddy_ will coax him. It normally lets Harry get anything he wants, whenever he wants and however he wants. 

Louis removes Harry’s hand with his own pumping twice as Harry leans his face back and opens his mouth wide. His eyes are closed but he hears Louis and the noise he makes before feeling him paint his face much to Harry’s pleasure. He slowly pokes his tongue out to lap at the come around his mouth before taking his fingers and gathering it up into his mouth. It’s then that he opens his eyes to look straight at Louis who looks utterly wrecked.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, his voice husky and shallow.

“No, thank you baby,” Louis says ducking down to reward him with a kiss. Harry thinks he doesn’t really need Louis to reward him, he is a reward enough as it is.

 

It’s a week later that Harry is showering after a long day of classes that he grabs a towel off the rack and notices instead of the monogrammed L.T that he is normally accustomed to seeing he is holding one with a H.S just for him on it. He looks back to the towel rack and notices it must have been sitting right next to the Louis one. He blushes and covers his face with his towel to hide his smile.

He dries himself and his hair, wraps the towel around his waist and exits the bathroom to see Louis lying on the bed.

“You got me a towel,” Harry says dumbfounded.

Louis looks up from behind his glasses. “Oh,” he blushes.

Harry smiles shyly.

“I did.”

“That is sort of something a boyfriend would do Lou,” Harry says approaching the subject delicately.

Louis smiles and then covers his face with his hands groaning. “I am so shit at this.”

Harry laughs.

“Harry. Babe. I take it all back, I said I wasn’t a relationship person but I just- don’t laugh Harry!”

Harry can’t help it he is just so cute. It’s just so nice seeing this big powerful millionaire breakdown before him over a monogrammed towel. It's a towel for god's sake. 

“What are you saying Louis?”

“Harry, be my boyfriend. Move out of that horrible flat that leaks and move in here, let me wash your hair and I’ll let you have as many monogrammed towels as you’d like.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles. “Okay, I will.”

“Also quit that terrible job, I’ll get you a bloody internship or something so you can stop serving drinks to pervy old rich men.”

"Like you?"

"Like me."

Harry flops down on the bed on top of Louis smothering him. “Okay,” he repeats, “I’ll do anything for you.”

Louis kisses him and Harry knocks his glasses off accidentally. “You do know we have actually pretty much been dating this whole time?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs."I know. I’m a bit shit aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can always visit me here on tumblr itiswhatitisbutterfly.tumblr.com or twitter @arohahl (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
